Le Garçon d'en Face
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: il y a des personnes que l'on aimera toute sa vie...c'est le cas de Duo...one Shot!


**Auteur**: Natanaelle

**série:** ça change passss

**genre:** romance

**disclaimer:** c'est pas grave s'ils sont pas à moi du moment que je peux leur faire faire ce que je veux dans ma fic hihihihi

**couple:** on change pas une équipe qui gagne( aucun rapport avec le foot, c'est des nuls)

bon alors voilà, avant de continuer "une oeuvre inachevée" j'ai eu envie de faire une one shot alors bonne lecture

**Le Garçon D'en Face**

n'avez-vous jamais eu de regrets dans votre vie? bien sur je me doute que vous avez eu par rapport avec votre boulot, vos amis...mais moi ce que je vous demande c'est: avez-vous déjà eu des regrets vis-à-vis d'une personne, avez-vous déjà regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que vous ressentiez pour elle depuis des années? et bien c'est mon cas et je vais vous raconter mon histoire

Tout a commencé quand je devais avoir 9 ou 10 ans, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, c'était avant d'entrer au collège, en primaire, pour rentrer chez moi je devais prendre le bus scolaire, j'aimais bien le prendre parce que le chauffeur était sympa et parce que j'avais mes copains avec moi enfin bref...il arrivait parfois que le bus passe par l'école privée et qu'il prenait les élèves de cette école, car oui j'habitais et ahbite encore un petit patelin paumé, donc dans cette école, j'avais fait la connaissance de quelqu'un, un garçon de mon âge, à peu près de ma taille...pas évident de se souvenir des détails...

et quand le bus s'est arrêté en face de ma rue, je me suis rendu compte que ce garçon habitait la rue en face de la mienne et je n'y avais jamais fait attention, je le vois encore me tirer sur la manche alors que je m'éloignais pour rentrer chez moi, je m'étais retourné et il m'avait dit avec une toute petite voix

_**dis, tu veux bien qu'on soit amis?**_

et je lui ai dit non, me demandait pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça mais quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais pas, je n'ai su lui répondre que **_"parce que..."_** et il s'est éloigné de moi et je ne lui ai plus jamais parlé...

Je connaissais pourtant son nom et l'endroit même où il habitait mais je n'avais pas envie de le connaître enfin c'est ce que je pensais, soyez intelligents à 9 ans et on parlera, je rigole, j'ignore moi-même encore la raison de mon refus, mais son nom, je ne l'ai jamais oublié: Heero Yuy.

Les années ont passé...4 ans pour être exact, j'étais en 4ème que j'avais redoublé et oui, j'ai redoublé mais ne le regrette pas bref, je reprends mon récit: c'était une de ces journées où il faisait chaud et j'étais avec des amis assis dans l'espace vert situé juste derrière ma rue, j'y avais passé mon enfance d'ailleurs...donc nous étions tous allongés tranquillement en train de parler de choses et d'autres quand une de mes amies nous a réveillé

_**heyyyy c'est qui ce beau mec là-bas, je l'ai jamais vu!**_

bien sur, à l'entendre dire ça, nous nous étions tous redressé d'un coup pour voir le canon en question et quand je l'ai vu, au moment où j'ai vu son regard, je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai ressenti, j'étais figé, paralysé...ce n'était pas un inconnu, loin de là, c'était seulement le gamin que j'avais viré 4 ans auparavant et qui avait bien grandi, il était sans doute avec sa copine vu qu'il lui tenait la main et alors que cette dernière nous regardait tous à tour de rôle, je la voyais se retourner vers lui et lui mumurer quelque chose à l'oreille..l'instant d'après il s'était retourné et me fixait, l'espace d'une seconde peut-être mais cela m'avait paru une éternité puis il avait disparu de notre champ de vision...et pendant que les filles ne parlaient plus que de lui, moi je ne faisais que fixer le point où il se trouvait encore quelques instants auparavant et je ne pensais qu'à la couleur de ses yeux que j'avais oubliais, bleu et froid comme la glace...

Pour moi, tout a basculé quand je l'ai revu, je le croisais de plus en plus souvent mais on passait notre temps à s'ignorer et autant que je pouvais être un pro dans l'art d'ignorer les personnes, autant qu'à l'intérieur, je sentais que quelque chose changeait en moi, qu'à chaque fois que je passais à côté de lui ou avait le malheur de poser mes yeux dessus, je sentais mon coeur qui battait la chamade, j'avais des frissons qui me parcourait tout le corps et des drôles de sensations au niveau de l'estomac, je ne pouvais plus rien avaler...

C'est quand je me suis décidé à en parler à ma meilleure amie que j'ai finalement compris, il a fallu qu'elle me regarde avec des grands yeux surpris et me demander de répeter que j'ai compris qu'en fait, des sentiments commençaient à naître au fond de moi et ces sentiments n'ont fait que s'amplifier à mesure que les jours et les mois passaient

Ainsi je m'étais finalement résolu à admettre que je l'aimais, qu'il ne m'avait fallu qu'un regard pour que je tombe amoureux et ça a été dur à accepter, j'avais 14 ans et à cet âge, se rendre compte qu'on est pas comme les autres vous destabilise mais je me suis fait et mes amis m'ont accepté ainsi que ma famille enfin...à dire vrai seul ma soeur était au courant, hummmm, j'étais pas prêt à le dire à mes parents...

ça a duré un an...pendant un an, j'étais complètement fou de lui alors que lui...et bien, il ne me voyait même pas, il arrivait parfois que nos bus scolaire arrivent en même temps le soir mais le voir marcher sur le trottoir à côté du mien, m'empêchait toute parole, j'étais incapable d'engager une conversation, j'étais timide et je n'en revenais pas...je ne l'avais jamais été mais lui arrivait à m'enlever tous mes moyens et à chaque fois que je le voyais avec une de ses nombreuses copines, la rage montait en moi mais je ne pouvais rien faire, juste à être spectateur et souffrir en silence...

c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ma meilleure amie que j'ai réussi à tourner la page, je la vois encore me dire

_**Duo, vois la réalité en face, vous êtes trop différents et pas du même monde, oublie le et vis ta vie!**_

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai arrêté de vouloir le voir absolument, j'ai commencé à sortir autre part que dans mon patelin et les années ont continué à défiler et sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'avais désormais 18 ans et j'étais complètement métamorphosé, mes cheveux que je m'obstinais à garder court m'arrivait désormais au niveau des omoplates et je les attachais le plus souvent avec un élastique vite fait, mon style? rien de plus simple, jean délavé, tee-shirt près du corps ou chemise, je préférais d'ailleurs les chemises parce qu'avec celles-ci je pouvais remonter mon col de veste en jean avec et j'adorais faire ça et puis baskets ou converses, style tout simple quoi mais ma côte de popularité etait vite monté en flèche à mon nouveau lycée, j'avais du changé pour mes études parce que l'ancien ne faisait pas ma spécialité: commerce, futur commercial Duo maxwell, j'étais assez doué dans ce domaine.

Mais en revanche, mon cercle d'amis avait changé, je traînais la plupart du temps avec des piots qui habitaient les grandes villes et je ne voyais plus ma meilleure amie mais je n'étais pas trop triste, j'avais encore quelques fois de ses nouvelles mais les gens changent, c'est comme ça.

enfin, après tout ça, je ne voyais pratiquement plus Heero, il lui arrivait parfois encore de passer devant ma rue et bien que j'étais passé à autre chose, je ressentais toujours un frisson me parcourir le corps à sa simple vue, il fallait bien que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne l'oublierais jamais et c'est ce que j'ai fait mais on dira que le destin avait prévu autre chose pour moi...

Je m'en souviens parfaitement, comme si c'était hier, j'étais parti rendre ma visite à ma soeur à son magasin ( c'est dans les gènes le commerce) je le faisais souvent, on se parlait bien et comme elle avait toujorus été au courant de mes penchants, elle me conseillait et elle avait toujours été au courant pour Heero, je ne lui avais jamais caché...j'aurais peut-être du...

Quoi qu'il en soit, on parlait tranquillement quand 4 ans de ma vie me sont revenus à l'esprit à totue vitesse

_**Au fait Duo, y'a Heero qui travaille à l'agence de voyage juste à côté...**_

_**oui et?**_

je 'navais su que lui dire ça parce que je savais que ma chère soeur connaissait un peu sa famille et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec le frère de Heero donc elle le connaissait aussi mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit ensuite m'avait envoyé six pieds sous terre

_**Et bien, je lui ai dit qu'à chaque fois que tu le vois, c'est limite si tu lui sauterais pas dessus!**_

j'aurais une arme sous la main à ce moment-là, je l'aurais tué, je me souviens lui avoir crié dessus, voire insulté, j'étais surtout mort de honte, j'voulais me cacher dans un trou de souris, je me disais que plus jamais je n'oserais le regarder dans les yeux mais ma principale question c'était: mais que doit-il penser de moi?

j'ai donc évité tous contacts visuels avec lui, essayant au maximum ne pas alelr voir ma soeur, j'étais presque à l'épier pour voir si je pouvais sortir sans tomber dessus, puis j'ai arrêté de faire ça, à quoi ça servait, à rien et plus les choses étaient faites, je pouvais pas revenir en arrière...

Mes cours se terminaient souvent le midi et je 'avais plus de bus alors dans ces cas là, je prenais le train et demander à ma soeur de me raccompagner à la maison, normal quoi, donc je l'attendais tranquillement à l'extérieur du magasin qu'elle est fini avec un client quand...

_**psssss...**_

Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre...puis s'est remis en route lentement pour accélérer à une vitesse effrené tandis que ma tête tourné malgré moi vers l'origine de la voix...tout s'est passé extrémement vite, un sourire, un clin d'oeil et puis plus rien...je sens ma soeur m'attraper par les épaules et m'emmenait loin de lui, une fois remis de mes émotions, je me vois regarder ma soeur avec un grand sourire et hurler "**_il m'a souri, il m'a dit bonjourrrr!"_** j'étais tout fou, pire qu'un gosse mais c'était génial!

et puis après ça s'est passé normalement, je n'osais toujours pas aller lui parler mais lui disait à ma soeur que je pouvais venir le voir, que ça le dérangeait pas mais j'étais quand même gêné, ça ne le dérangeait donc pas que je sois homo! il fallait que je tire ça au clair alors un midi, j'ai attendu qu'il sorte de chez lui pour aller lui parler...il était dans sa voiture, quand il m'avait vu arriver, il avait baisser son carreau et me souriait, il fait beau ce jour-là, beau et chaud mais ce que je retient le plus, ce sont ses yeux, la couleur qu'ils avaient quand ils les a levé vers moi et que le soleil les illuminait, bleux comme l'océan voire encore plus beau, ils étaient loin les yeux froids...très loin...à ce moement-là, plus rien n'existait à part ses yeux, j'aurais pu me noyer dedans s'il ne m'avait pas ramener sur terre

_**Alors Duo, comment vas-tu depuis le temps?**_

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là, alors on a parlé, pas longtemps car il devait travailler mais j'étais heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas honte de moi et qu'au contraire, il étais heureux que je sois venu le voir, il l'avait dit à ma soeur et moi j'étais sur mon petit nuage, je le voyais parfois en boîte, la même, la hasard encore une fois je ne sais pas mais il venait toujours me parler et j'avais mes amies qui me disait toujours la même chose

_**C'est un de tes ex ?**_

j'aurais aimé leur dire oui, leur dire que je l'ai touché au moins une fois mais le seul contact que j'avais eu avec lui, c'était celui de sa main dans la mienne quand il me disait bonjour...

Et du jour au lendemain...je ne l'ai plus vu...je ne saurais comment l'expliqué, il avait tout simplement disparu de ma vie me laissant de nouveau avec ma tristesse et le sentiment de quelque chose d'inachevé entre nous, d'une conversation qui n'aura jamais vu le jour et cela m'avait poursuivi quelques semaines après cette disparition et comme d'habitude, le temps s'est écoulé, j'ai eu une relation avec un gars de ma classe pendant mes études supérieures, ça a duré 2 ans et je l'aimais de tout mon coeur, c'était vraiment le premier pour qui, j'avais des sentiments aussi profonds mais ça n'a pas duré, il y avait trop de mystères en lui et je n'ai pas supporté ses mensonges...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 23 ans, et oui, on ne se voit pas vieillir, j'ai encore parfois des réctions des gamins, comme tout le monde, je suis un incorrigible farceur, toujours à dire des conneries, jamais sérieux, je ne vois plus ma soeur, elle habite loin désormais et je préfère aujourd'hui la solitude plutôt qu'être entouré de personnes qui ne peuvent plus rien m'apprendre, j'ai aussi l'impression parfois d'être vieux avant l'âge, c'est bête je sais bien mais c'est mon état d'esprit...

Il m'arrive pourtant encore, quand je promnère mon chien, il m'arrive parfois de regarder où habitait Heero et de soupirer, et je me dit qu'il aura vraiment été la seule personne pour qui j'aurais fait n'importe quoi à l'époque pour qu'il me remarque, qu'au final, où que j'aille, je l'aime toujours autant et l'aimerais toujours, il y a des personnes comme ça que quoi qu'on fasse, il occuperont toujours une place dans votre coeur, c'est comme ça et pas autrement...

Je sors de ma contemplation de la vue que j'ai de ma fenêtre et me lève quand j'entend quelqu'un rentrer, sans doute mes parents

_**-C'est toi papa!**_

_**-Non c'est moi...**_

Je souris et m'en vais rejoindre la personne qui s'est assise sur une chaise sur la terrasse, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose ma tête sur son épaule

_**-tu pourrais frapper quand même Heero, je te signale que je suis encore chez mes parents!**_

_**-toi aussi tu m'as manqué!**_

Et tendrement il m'embrasse...

ben quoi? où est-ce que vous avez vu qu'il avait disparu de ma vie définitivement, je ne l'ai jamais dit! et puis j'ai dit que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui à "l'époque" pour qu'il me remarque, là je n'ai rien eu à faire, il est revenu tout seul et pour moi! maintenant je l'ai et c'est tout ce qui compte, il ne sera plus jamais le Garçon d'en Face mais l'Homme de ma Vie...

OWARIIIIIIII

hummmmm alors z'en pensez quoi, première one shot, moi elle me plaît pour une raison particulière, si vous voulez savoir, faudra me demander!

review comme d'hab?


End file.
